Trap Lords of Hyrule
by TheHeroOfAwesome15
Summary: Link and Sheik are two high school football players shrouded in mystery after they are shipped off to boarding school after they get in trouble with the law. How will these two young men adjust to their new lives as normal students, what challenges will they face?
**Welcome to my latest work, I'm not going to lie this chapter is kinda dry but I'm really just trying to set things up. Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

"Is this it?" He said, giving the massive building a good look with his deep blue eyes. The school was in a prime location, about 15 minutes away from the city, but it was in its own little suburb, and there were other schools close, which means less time on the bus on game days.

"Your guess is as good as mine, our parents shipped us here without really telling us all that much… and it was almost freaking impossible to find parking, why is a boarding school parking lot even so packed?" The second boy commented before readjusting the duffel bags he had over his shoulders.

"We really managed to piss them off…" The first boy said, sweeping his sandy brown hair out of his eyes. "But they're right; we should use this as an opportunity for a fresh start."

"Bro, you sound like my mom." The other boy said, sounding disgusted.

"If I sounded like your mom I'd be moaning and saying harder." This first boy chimed, his best friend gave him a little shove and his mouth had transformed into a grin.

"You'll remember that, I don't know how, but I'm so going to get you back for that." The second boy said, with a wolfish grin on his face. "But for now let's get situated in the dorms, who knows, maybe the dorms will be co-ed and there will be some babes next to us."

The boys walked up the table outside the door to the dorms. Standing behind it was the headmaster, headmaster Gaepora. The second boy walked up to the table to inquire the whereabouts of their dorm. "Names?" the headmaster sounded beyond bored.

"Sheik Ryder"

"And Link Smith, my name might be listed under Lincoln." Link added on.

"Oh so you two are the lucky ones, you get the top floor all the way back on the left, that room has a great view of Castle Town. Here are the keys to your dorm and the schedules for your classes. Tough luck though, two-a-days for football start on Monday, so you two better get settled in the two days you have before they start." The headmaster clearly pitied them, this school had one of the best football programs in Hyrule, and so that also means rigorous training.

"Thank you sir" Link and Sheik said at the same time.

"Are you serious? Two practices a day? That's going to suck so bad" Sheik groaned. "Oh well, hey, we may as well take the stairs, get ready for all of the running we're going to have to do." Link suggested

"I'm more interested in that hot chick working at the coffee bar at the end of the corridor." Sheik purred while waggling his eyebrows. She had short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "She must've seen you staring, here she comes." "Howdy boys!" she called with a thick country accent as she started walking to them from the bar. "Shit. Shit. Shit. You know I can't stand country accents, they drive me insane, quick, make up an excuse." He gave Link the biggest, saddest, puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen. "Alright I got this." He assured his friend as the young girls walked up she began to say "Hi y'all, my name is Ilia, I saw y-" Link cut her off, "Sorry, we'd love to chat but my friend here has the shits, so maybe another time." Link started to push Sheik by the shoulder, and then they started jogging to the stairwell, and as soon as they opened that door they were gone, straight up to their dorm room to get themselves situated and finally rest.

"The headmaster wasn't kidding when he said we were lucky, check this out." Link said, amazed by the view, Sheik close behind. The room was amazing, spacious, with a bunk bed in the right corner nearest the door, and a small kitchen in the left corner nearest the door, and next to it a doorway that leads to the bathroom. There was plenty enough room for the boys to put their T.V, they both brought their gaming consoles. Sheik tossed his bag on the ground, only to land on Link's foot "SHIT ON MY DICK, YOUR HELMET SMASHED MY TOES!" Link screamed and grabbed his foot, then hopped around in pain, while Sheik was rolling on the floor laughing, and it was only then they became aware of the fact that they were, in fact, in a dorm, and that there were, in fact, two girls looking in his doorway. Two very attractive girls, at that. "I don't suppose you ladies heard any of that racket?" Sheik playfully inquired. Link was mortified, his face was crimson, just as crimson as sheik's eyes, and his gaze was firmly set on the floor. He did not want these girls to think badly of him, because they were absolutely stunning, and he didn't want to ruin his chances, there was one with long, reddish brown hair and big brown eyes, but the one that caught his eye was the one with beautiful chestnut hair and fair features, she looked regal, almost like a princess. The two pairs just stood there in silence for what seemed to Link like hours. Then the two girls started to laugh, which caught both Link and Sheik by surprise.

"I'm glad we don't have boring neighbors, that's what we wanted least." The red haired girl spoke, "I'm Malon, and this is Zelda, it's nice to meet you both."

"I'm Sheik, and that Tomato-looking guy over there is Link, What year are you guys in?" Sheik asked, taking a seat under Link, who was sitting on the top bunk of their beds.

"We're sophomores, and you guys?" They had taken the non-verbal invitation to come into the room.

"Same here, so are you guys next door, or across the hall, or…?" Sheik was still doing all the talking; Link needed some time to recover.

"We're directly across the hall, but we should get back to unpacking, so we'll talk to you guys later, okay?" and with that the girls walked back to their rooms.

"So buddy, talk about a first impression." Sheik teased Link as he poked his hanging foot

"I'm gonna die, that was awful. You just wanna order Chinese food and play smash for the rest of the night so I don't have to show my face anywhere?" Link proposed

"I guess, but only if we can invite those babes." Sheik said slyly

"There's no getting around this, is there?"

"Nope, so suck it up, and try not to scream profanities again." He pulled out his phone and searched for a place he could order from. "Oh, and since I'm ordering you have to go invite the girls, so now is your time for redemption, bud."

"I hate you so much" reluctantly, Link got up and put on a brave face. As he was reaching for the handle the door opened and standing there was Zelda, Link froze, he had secretly been hoping that they weren't home. After a few seconds Link managed to say "Hey, Sheik and I were wondering if you and Malon wanted to come hang out and eat some Chinese food with us?"

"I would be up for that but I'll have to ask Malon, Just hold on a second and I'll talk to her." Zelda closed the door and Link sat there, not really knowing what to do, he took a few steps back and started to look around, when the door opened again. This time both girls were standing in the doorway. "Shall we?" Zelda asked "We shall." Once they were back in the boys' dorm they saw Sheik with his phone pressed against his ear, trying to remember what he saw on the menu. Within minutes the food was there, "The total is $54.92" and Sheik pulled out a hundred from the roll he had in hand, everyone in the room, besides Link was in shock. "Your change is $45.08" Sheik gave him a $20 dollar tip and brought the food to the kitchen. Malon finally broke the silence "How in the world do you have so much cash?" He just responded with "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **Well there we go, some sketchy things going on, why did Link and Sheik get shipped off to boarding school? Why does Sheik have so much cash? Why wasn't Link surprised by it? Find out next time in Trap Lords of Hyrule!**


End file.
